


Andy Beshear vs the Pike County Bingo Hall

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, He's a good governor and really trying to help us through this Covid-19 pandemic, Kentucky Government, Pike County Bingo Hall, Silly, Team Kentucky, this quarantine is making me do weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once upon a time in a land of basketball and bourbon--well, a land that used to have both basketball and bourbon....
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Andy Beshear vs the Pike County Bingo Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadynaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/gifts).



> The quarantine has led to silliness.

Once upon a time in a land of basketball and bourbon-well, a land that used to have both basketball and bourbon-the fair and just leader Andy Beshear, worked tirelessly night and day. The people of Kentucky,  _ his _ people, were in danger and he coudn't sleep until they were safe.

Eventually, after many long days and many proclamations his heroic efforts paid off. That night he was finally able to drift off into a deep slumber, content in the knowledge that the Pike County Bingo Hall had at last closed. The charitable gaming licenses were gone and his people were saved. 


End file.
